History
About MLP G3's history runs deep, mostly due to the merchandise released over the 9 years it was in production. There were a wide selection of ponies and movies, with each pony equally in a variety of poses. This page details the years and products released during each year. They are not necessarily in order, except by year. 2003 *The MLP franchise is rebooted into a new era. *"A Charming Birthday" is released on VHS. *The Cotton Candy Cafe Playset is released and advertised *Glitter Celebration and Rainbow Celebration ponies are released, each containing a Pony Charm. *The My Little Pony Movie is announced, only to be cancelled later that year due to Hasbro's ambitious plan. *Various general items are released. *The First 50 promotion begins, releasing several ponies early with numbered stickers and certificates of authenticity. 2004 *The Friendship Ball theme is created. *More ponies are released, many with special outfits *Twinkle Twirl's Dance Studio is released and advertised. *The first Spring Basket is released. *"Friends are Never Far Away" is released on VHS. *Pony Charms are discontinued *First 50 returns. 2005 *The Butterfly Island theme is created. *The Pony Project begins, releasing two exclusive ponies. *Scooter Ponies are released and advertised. *"A Very Minty Christmas" is released on VHS and advertised. *A 2nd Spring Basket is released. 2006 *The Crystal Princess theme is created. *"The Princess Promenade" and "The Runaway Rainbow" are released on DVD and advertised. *The Crystal Rainbow Castle playset is released and advertised. *The Twist 'N Style Petal Parlor playset is released and advertised. *"A Very Pony Place" is released on DVD, featuring the animated shorts "Come Back, Lily Lightly", "Two for the Sky" and "Positively Pink". *The artwork used in the children's books changes. *Unicorn ponies debut as toys. *A 3rd Spring Basket is released. * A promo of "The World's Biggest Tea Party" live show was released. 2007 *Themed releases come to an end. *"The World's Biggest Tea Party" live show begins performing and is eventually released on DVD. *Sharing Tea with Pinkie Pie and Minty is released to coincide with the live show. *Sales for MLP begin to slip. *Decorating Pony Star Catcher is released. *Various So Soft Ponies are released. *The Ponyville toy line begins, resizing the ponies to be smaller than most children's hands. 2008 *The Core 7 begins, shrinking the toyline down to just 7 characters that are released repeatedly in identical poses. *"Meet the Ponies" is released on DVD, complete with a new theme song. *The Decorate Your Own Pony is released. 2009 *Core 7 continues, now in a new style that would remain for the duration of the toyline's run. *Various general merchandise is released. *Multiple releases of the Core 7 characters are released with minor changes. *The logo changes to reflect the changes of the toys. Early 2010 *The end of the G3 MLP line. *Newborn Cuties debut as toys. *"Once Upon a My Little Pony Time" is released on DVD, containing the shorts "Over Two Rainbows" and "So Many Different Ways to Play". Category:Browse